Lobo
Lobo is Switch-Scythe's partner, and aide to the Scythe-Wielders . He makes reoccuring appearances in The Creator Saga and Grand Finale, but he is one of the main characters in'' the ''Ambassador of Twilight fanfiction series. He appears in the fanfiction'' Lobo: Nightside'' where he is sent to the world of Nightside(DISCLAIMER: I do not own Nightside or any of its characters. They are property of Simon R Green.) by himself due to Switch being in the world of Pokemon(DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon or any of its character. They are property of Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri.) where the laws of existence do not allow his presence. Appearance The One World- : Lobo is much larger than most dire wolves, almost as tall as a man. He has black fur with red runes that run along his body. His eyes are a forest-green, reflecting the spirit of the hunt. Aide to Scythe-Wielders - : Lobo's size has diminished, now half his original height and weight, and his coat has greyed with age. His eyes have turned silver, and the runes along his body have dissapeared. He wears death-silver armor that covers his chest, front legs, hind legs, and the top of his head. Touhou-'' : Due to the magic concentration in the world of ''Touhou(DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou or any of its characters. They are property of Team Shanghai Alice.), Lobo was turned into a Youkai temporarily, and gained a human appearance. He was large, about a head taller than Switch, and more heavily built. He retained some of his animal features, including his ears and his tail. He had medium-length, bristly grey hair and silver eyes. He also wore an outfit similar to the Tengu of the mountain, and carried a sword, provided by Remilia Scarlet. History/Bio Lobo's origins on the One World are unknown, though it is speculated he was formed out of the spirit of the hunt to aide honorable hunters and kill those who did not follow the laws of the hunt. He was a god of the wild, thus he could telepathically communicate with animals and other creatures, though instead of a language he communicated with emotions. He eventually learned human languages, and is seen in Grand Finale: Revolution of Twilight speaking with Heres Crepuscula. After the events of Revolution of Twilight, when the One World fell to ruin Lobo, like most residents of the one world, fled into the expanse of reality. After years of wandering he went feral, losing most of his god-like abilities. Switch-Scythe eventually found him in the city of Infinitum, where he had been completing the first half of his training. Switch was able to tame Lobo, being able to relate to losing something, and bring back most of his mental capabilites, but his memories of being a god were lost forever. Only Heres and Samoht knew who he once was, but refrain from telling him for his own good. Thus, Lobo travels with Switch through worlds and existences as his partner, the two forming a strong bond and eventually referring to each other as brothers. He also forms and uncle-like relationship with Eve, Switch's daughter. Personality Lobo is the epitome of wise, calm and yet snarky old man. He is the main strategist for Switch-Scythe's plans, and often times has to be the voice of reason. He is not afraid to get dirty, often hunting on the side during missions, but he has a strange fear of flight the no one can pinpoint the origin of. This aspect is more of comic relief purpose in the Ambassador of Twilight fanfiction series. Abilities Lobo's abilities are more influenced by the mind than the Scythe-Wielders powers. Most of them are granted by the strength of his mind, which far surpasses any known, non-omniscient being, and some omniscient beings. *Telepathy Lobo is capable of telepathically communicating with anything, even those who are normally immune to it. He can communicate even with beings who do not share a language with him, as most of the communications is through emotions, and not language itself. *Mind Control Lobo is capable of seizing control of one's motor functions using the power of his mind. He has two "settings" with this. He can either take partial control, allowing him to move the person he is controlling while still retaining the ability to move his body. Or he can take full control, which can't be fended off, and gives him full control over whoever he's controlling, but renders his body temporarily immobile. During this state, since his consciousness is in another body, killing whoever he is controlling before he realises he's in danger can kill him, or destroy part of his personality. Also due to the consciousness transfer, partial in the case of partial control, he can behave slightly differently since only part of his personality is there. *Scythe-Wielder Abilities Since Lobo was trained by the Scythe-Wielders, he does have some of their abilities. They are weaker though, due to the fact that he's still technically "alive." If he raises his body to the level of the Scythe-Wielders for too long, it can begin deteriorating and that could kill him. His Reality-bending ability is also a bit different than the Scythe-Wielders. Since he is capable of mind control, he can prevent sentient beings from acting out, and raise their "durability" allowing them to survive sudden accelerations, decelerations, etc. *Magic Storage Due to the strength of Lobo's mind, he is capable of storing a massive amount of magic. He lacks the ability to actually do anything with it though, so it's simply a storage to keep Eve alive and supplied with magic she can use. *Magic Redirection Lobo is capable of redirecting magic aimed at him. This is due to the fact that aimed magic follows a "path of intent" which he can move away from him. While aimed and homing magic won't hit him if he acts fast enough to redirect it, non-aimed magic or a spell bounced off something else can still hit him.